Naked Soul
by akumu keayo
Summary: A 14 year old girl, a Chuunin, is introduced to Squad 7. Things begin to get interesting. What will happen when this girl brings trouble to the entire town of Konoha? What will come first? The ninja way, or her life and friendship?


Iie, No. This fanfic is not Porno for all you retards. This story of mine has nothing to do with nudity or adult themes. You'll see why it's called this later on. Or you may not. –shrug- depends how deep you look into the plot. Rating may change in the future. Beware the internet staff...

This is odd…as I type this a Naruto re-run is playing on Cartoon Network. Ironic.

Okay, so… -scratches side nose- ano…I guess I'll start with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Keayo does not own Naruto. She only owns her own OC, original characters. I believe she has three in this fanfic.

Ano…arigato, Disclaimer-san. But…my name aint Keayo…

Naruto: Ongaku-kun…? Why are you talking to a wall…?

Hm? Oh, neh. –rubs back of head- I was…talking to a Catterpee!

Sakura: wrong anime…

Summary: A 14 year old girl, a Chuunin, is introduced to Squad 7. Things begin to get interesting. What will happen when this girl brings trouble to the entire town of Konoha? What will come first? The ninja way, or her life and friendship?

This takes place after the whole Chuunin exam thing. So that gives you an idea of how the relationships between the characters fares. I know Sasuke should be with Orochimaru at this time, but ya can't have a good fanfic without the moody emo. xD -laugh- Also, Chelsea would kill me if I didn't put Sasuke in here... -sweatdrop-

Thought _'Naruto-kun is mine blah'_

Inner Sakura _"I like pie"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Naked Soul**

**Chapter I Night Rain**

It was another training session with Kakashi, and of course, Naruto was being loud and "annoying", complaining about wanting a real ninja mission and bragging about being Hokage. And, as usual, Kakashi wasn't there yet. He was late. This time they weren't meeting at the bridge. They were in the forest, but not too deep. The day was going like most. Naruto sat on the earth with an annoyed look as he waited for Kakashi. Sasuke leaned against a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed, trying to ignore Naruto. Sakura stood beside Sasuke and kept looking around for their sensei. Then Sasuke heard rustling of leaves and his eyes darted towards the tops of the trees. Kakashi was standing at the foot of a huge tree with his hands in his pockets.

"Today I wandered a bit from the path of life." Naruto and Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"You're late again, Sensei!" Sakura announced.

"Yeah, and you already used that one before!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright I've got some news." Kakashi started. As if on cue, Sasuke and Sakura sat near Naruto in front of their Sensei.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei? A real ninja mission?" Naruto asked/exclaimed, getting his hopes up.

"No, Naruto. We've got a left over, like you." Naruto growled. "No one else would take her, so I volunteered."

"Aren't there supposed to be a 3-person squad?" Sakura asked.

"Let me continue." Sakura slightly blushed and nodded. "Everyone else's squads are full. So get used to her." Walking out from behind Kakashi was a girl with long black hair that went to her hips and blood red eyes around the red color of the Sharingan. She wore a red jacket hoodie with long sleeves, the hood up over her head. Under that was a dark purple small tube top tied in the back with light violet fabric in a zig-zag design at the top. Down the middle and connected to it was the same light violet fabric, but in ruffles. The ruffles came down as an upside-down triangle and got smaller to the end. Her baggy dark purple pants, the same color as the top, were like Naruto's; the Kunai band white and the pouch dark blue. She wore a black, thin ribbon around her otherwise bare neck tied in the front with a flimsy bow. Her bangs barely reached her eyes, and a thick bunch of strands stayed in front of her ears. On her right wrist was a bracelet with red beads and Japanese kanji characters on every one. Naruto stared at it for a while. She wore her black hita-ate around her neck.

'Hn. Her stomach is wide open to any attack. That isn't useful clothing. Baka.' Sasuke thought as he looked away to the seemingly more interesting ground. 'What's the point with the hood, though?'

Sakura smiled kindly, but her Inner Sakura was on fire. _'What if she likes Sasuke-kun, too?'_ she thought, glancing at Sasuke. _'it doesn't seem he cares. But she's still my enemy!'_ Naruto stared at her with his eyes squinted closed like he usually does. He crossed his arms and grunted. The girl looked at every one, uncomfortable with them staring at her.

"Ano…Hi. I'm Amaya Misuki. I've been a chuunin for a while, and I'd like it if you don't piss me off. I'm 14. Who're you?" Amaya introduced herself.

Sakura, on the far left from Amaya's view, started. "I'm Haruno, Sakura." Sakura glared. Amaya raised her brow slightly.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Naruto stood up immediately after Sasuke spoke and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Uzimaki, Naruto! And I'm gonna become Hokage! Remember it!" He grinned wide and then sat back down.

_'Hm…that's different. I think I like him…'_ Amaya thought. "Yeah, people can't help but remember a loud mouth. I will." Amaya replied instantly, smirking. Naruto growled, and Amaya walked over to where the three sat. Her new group. She had better get used to it. She turned and sat on the ground beside the blonde.

"So," began Kakashi, "for training today, you thre—er—four...will be competing in—" at the word 'competing' Naruto and Sasuke immediately glared at each other, lighting clashing between their eyes. "DDR!" Naruto stared at Kakashi in shock, he had no damn clue what 'DDR' was!

"Yes!" Amaya shot her right fist triumphantly in the air, "Our vote won!"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stared confused at Amaya, then Kakashi. Kakashi explained.

"On our way here, we voted on what you would be training and how. We both voted DDR."

Amaya slowly shook her head. "We had bad competition, but it was our two against gajillion, and majority rules." Sasuke raised an eye brow. This was some odd mental case. He barely understood a word she was talking about. Sakura's eye twitched. _'another idiot to add to the pack. great.'_

"What the hell is DDR?" Naruto questioned.

"Jeez, Naruto. You're so out of the loop, as usual. DDR stands for Dance Dance Revolution. It's a new dancing game." Sakura glanced at Sasuke.

'well duh it's a dancing game. I kinda guessed that after I heard the title.' Naruto thought.

"Unlike Sasuke, you're always out of the news." Sasuke mini-sweat dropped. He hadn't known what DDR was, either. It seemed like a girl's thing, anyway.

"But how will a game help us improve our skills?" Sasuke asked.

"DDR relies on coordination and swift reflexes than anything else. It also relieson keeping to the beat, which is what you all need." Kakashi replied. "A lot of things in DDR come un-expected, and a Shinobi must deal with the un-expected and make it work."

"Yay! I call first!" Amaya yelled, she shot up. Naruto and Sasuke stood, then glared at each other again. Sasuke was the first to break the glare, he looked to his right, ignoring Naruto, which really pissed Naruto.

"Alright then" Kakashi said under his mask. He turned his back on the four and began to walk. "Follow me." Sasuke and Naruto followed, then Amaya, and finally Sakura. Sakura immediately ran to catch up with Sasuke, and Amaya ran to get past all three. She had dibbed first turn!

Kakashi led them to the middle of the woods. For 2 hours.

"When are we gonna get there?" Naruto complained. He was slouched over, the idiot had used up too much energy trying to out-walk Sasuke and staying tense for so long.

Amaya called back, "Sasuke doesn't seem to be tired. You sure you can beat him? Or is that boast on becoming Hokage hollow?"

Naruto got a popping vein and immediately walked faster and straighter. "NO WAY! BELIEVE IT!" Amaya smirked to herself, and Kakashi smiled.

"We're here." Kakashi announced. He stopped, and Amaya stopped, but Naruto kept walking and bumped into Amaya, which caused her to fall and make her fall on Kakashi, whom didn't fall. Kakashi looked back. "Tired already?" Amaya lowered her eyes, and Naruto looked ticked and ready.

"What the heck is this? It's a dump!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, Sensei, it's falling apart. What if it falls on top of us?" Sakura agreed for once.

Kakashi smiled with his eye closed, "That would make it even more fun!" He turned and became suddenly serious and walked through the open door. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Amaya followed. Once they entered the room, Naruto let out a 'whoa' and Sasuke just stared with his 'like-I-care' look.

It was the kind of DDR you would find in Alladin's Castle, Chuck E. Cheeses, or Splashdown, not the kind you would have at home (unless you're rich).

"We're gonna dance on that?" Naruto pointed and stared at Kakashi.

"Yep."

"I go first!" Amaya yelled happily. She jumped on to Player 1 area, then looked at Kakashi questioningly. "Can I face Naruto?" Naruto snapped to complete attention.

"No way! I'm gonna beat Sasuke! Believe it!" Kakashi looked at Amaya. She looked completely serious and determined.

"No, I will pick who faces who." Out of no where appeared a giant chalk board. Kakashi drew a diagram much like the one used for the finals of the third part of the Chuunin exam. "Amaya will go up against Sakura, then Naruto against Sasuke. That round will be on Light. The winners of both will compete for Championship on Standard."

"Man." Amaya mumbled. "I wanted to kick Naruto's butt." Luckily Naruto failed to hear this.

'Alright.' Sakura replied. 'At least I don't have to have Sasuke as an opponent.' Sakura thought. She walked up to the DDR and stood in Player 2 area. "This'll be easy!" yelled Inner Sakura.

"Hm…Sakura, pick a number."

"1."

"Amaya?"

"Steak." Amaya replied with a cat face (:3). Sakura stared at Amaya like she was nuts.

"Correct. Amaya, pick the song." Kakashi half-smiled under the mask.

"Wuh? Steak isn't a number…" Naruto was confused.

"Listen to your heart." Amaya smirked. "I love that song." Amaya stared at Sakura. "Wait. How about Sakura-chan picks the song? To make it more fun. She needs all the advantage she can get."

"Grr…" Sakura glared at Amaya. "Fine." She scanned through the songs. She chose one and hit X. The arrows appeared. Sakura. Amaya chuckled.

"Baka." The music began, and the arrows came a bit too quickly for Sakura. Amaya struggled, too. But she hung on. Amaya had mostly perfects, and a few greats here and there. OOO! She just got two boos (as in she missed 2).

Sakura was doing pretty well. She had one perfect, then some greats and ok. Crap, she just got a boo, too. Then two more. Then many more! Now another boo! Amaya's bar was colorful and full for a moment, and Sakura's was 2/3 full for a moment of a moment. She didn't have tempo, though, and Amaya did well to the beat; she stayed in rhythm. Amaya mouthed the words to the song that would have been there.

The song ended with a right and left at the same time. Amaya was panting, and then started to laugh. "That was fun!" Sakura was slouched over and panting. She was sweating a lot. Amaya hadn't finished with the colorful bar, but she did good.

The letter grades were spinning. Amaya's slowed down and stopped on the B. it was a REALLY high B, but not close enough for an A.

Sakura's grade slowed and stopped on the C, a low C. Sakura cursed herself in her head. 'Ugh I lost. Sasuke must think I'm pathetic.' Amaya turned to Sakura and put out her hand in a cheesy V for victory sign.

"Good fight. You were close, but not enough!" She smiled.

"…thank you." Sakura slightly smiled. _"Cha! It's not over yet! I'll beat you next time!"_ yelled Inner Sakura, punching air. Sakura stepped down and slunk to the side lines where she wouldn't have to make eye contact with Sasuke.

"Alright Naruto, Sasuke. You're up."

End chapter 1

**Ano** (um)

**Arigato** (thank you)

**-sensei **(teacher; master)

**-Chan** (used after a person's given name to express intimacy and affection; also used for children and pets.)

**-Sama** (Mr.; Mrs.; Ms. (formal) also used for deep respect (like gods or lords))

**-San** (Mr.; Mrs.; Ms.)

**-kun** (used after a person's name to express kindness or friendship; used normally for boys but can be used for girls as wel)

**Gomen** (sorry)

**Nani** (what)

**Nanda te** (what did you say)

**Baibai** (bye bye)

Sorry about it being boring… it gets WAY better further on. I need to go and type the next chapter now. Baibai! -waves-


End file.
